


lights, camera, action

by kihyuks



Series: joohyuk bingo [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Joohyuk Bingo, Love Confessions, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: minhyuk, a vlogger, confesses to jooheon in the only way he knows how.





	lights, camera, action

**Author's Note:**

> for the **youtube** (originally camboy but changed with permission) square.

Being Minhyuk’s editor/assistant/social media manager/whatever else you want to call it, Jooheon sees pretty much all of comments from Minhyuk’s fans shipping the two of them together. He chooses to ignore them as best he can. While monitoring the comments section of Minhyuk’s latest vlog, he notices there’s a high volume of comments about the two of them, even more so than usual.

He’d been in the vlog, of course, often featuring in Minhyuk’s videos simply because they spend a lot of time together and Minhyuk always seems to have his camera out. He doesn’t mind it, though, but he’d never be able to make vlogs himself. His life isn’t that interesting. The most exciting things he does are usually with Minhyuk for one of his vlogs.

Although he wouldn’t be able to make them himself, he does enjoy his little side job of editing Minhyuk’s vlogs for him. When Minhyuk had decided he wanted to start making vlogs a couple of years ago, Jooheon immediately offered his assistance because he’d taken an editing class in university. Minhyuk’s channel had grown significantly since then, now sitting at about two million subscribers a few years down the line, and continuing to grow every day. It brings both Minhyuk and Jooheon enough income that they were able to quit their part time jobs as baristas.

Minhyuk recently graduated, now just doing vlogs full time, and Jooheon’s in his final year of university. He hasn’t decided what he’s going to do in the future, but he knows working as Minhyuk’s editor is enough for him right now.

He stretches in his seat, having been sat in the same position for a bit too long. He’s going through the comments to delete any hate comments, knowing it’ll get Minhyuk down if he sees them, but fortunately there are very few. There are a lot of the shipping comments, though, as usual.

> _jooheon and minhyuk are so cute together when will they date_  
>  _minhyuk looks at jooheon like he’s his entire world uwu_  
>  _i’m new here can someone explain are they dating????_

He scrolls past them, doing his best not to think too hard about it. He’s had feelings for Minhyuk for basically as long as he’s known him, but he’s never acted on them or told Minhyuk. He’s convinced Minhyuk only sees him as a friend, anyway, regardless of what the commenters like to believe.

As there aren’t many negative comments, Jooheon decides to stop checking comments for today and edit Minhyuk’s latest vlog instead. He’s not sure he’d be able to handle many more of the comments about his and Minhyuk’s relationship today, anyway.

He opens his email to download the raw footage Minhyuk has sent him. There’s about an hour of footage total that he needs to cut down to around fifteen minutes. Minhyuk never does make his life easy. He films anything and everything he sees and talks for ages about anything that comes to mind, so Jooheon always has to go through and pick out what the highlights of what he’s filmed are. He’s sure, though, that if he just posted the raw footage Minhyuk’s fans would love it anyway.

He opens up the video once it’s downloaded and sets it to 2x speed. He likes to watch it faster one time all the way through and note down anything in particular he finds interesting to include.

It starts off with Minhyuk filming Jooheon sleeping and it makes him cringe to see himself on the screen. Giving Minhyuk a key to his flat probably wasn’t his smartest idea. He skips past it quickly, deciding that doesn’t need to go into the final video. The footage then cuts to a coffee shop as Minhyuk always insisted on buying hot drinks in the mornings, even when it was scorching hot outside. The majority of the footage is then them at the zoo. Minhyuk filmed pretty much every animal and also impersonated most of them.

Jooheon starts to zone out a bit, knowing the video should be coming to an end soon as they both said bye to the camera.

He’s about to pause the video so he can start properly editing when it cuts to a new scene, this time Minhyuk sitting on his bed in front of the camera.

Jooheon’s slightly confused, the vlog had already ended when they were at the zoo, Jooheon had been there for it, so what else had Minhyuk filmed? He slows the video back down to a regular speed, intrigued.

“Hey, Jooheon,” Minhyuk says to the camera. He’s playing with a stuffed whale on his lap. “I have something to tell you, but I was too scared to say anything in person, so here I am making a video to send you.”

Jooheon is more than confused now. What could Minhyuk possibly have to say to him?

“I’m just going to come out and say it.” He takes a deep breath and Jooheon notes that his hands seem to be shaking slightly. “I like you, Jooheon. I have done for a really long time but I never wanted to ruin our friendship. My fans picked up on it, though, and I know you read the comments, so I wanted to tell you myself. So, yeah. That’s it.” He smiles at the camera and then shuts it off.

Jooheon’s screen goes black as the video ends and he doesn’t know what to think. Did Minhyuk really just confess to him? In a vlog of all things?

When it registers that yes, Minhyuk really did just confess to him and his feelings are in fact mutual, all he can do is laugh. Minhyuk truly knows how to make his life more interesting.

Jooheon opens his camera on his phone and holds it up in front of himself. “Hey, Minhyuk. I like you, too.” He blows a kiss to the camera and ends the video.

Opening up his email app, he types in Minhyuk’s address, attaches the video he just recorded and sends it off with the subject “video’s edited let me know what you think”.

With his acceptance of Minhyuk’s confession sent, Jooheon goes back to the actual task at hand, the smile not leaving his face once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)


End file.
